User talk:Kingkariko
Welcome Hi, welcome to Jadusable Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Hubris Arc/@comment-Kingkariko-20110228202327 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Immortallies (Talk) 20:24, February 28, 2011 Video Analyzation I'm keeping info here on every little detail about videos Jadusable has. Anything in parentheses are my notes. I'll analyze at least one video per day until they are all analyzed and post it here just in case anyone wants to review what we know. BEN.wmv 0:00 Game begins. 0:06 Majora's Mask is shown spinning towards the screen. 0:14 Jad presses start. 0:16 Two profiles are shown, "YOURTURN" and "BEN". "BEN" has a save owl next to his name. 0:19 Jad selects the BEN profile. BEN has 24 masks, 11 hearts (6 and a quarter are filled), no heart pieces, all boss masks, 0 ruppees, and the time is "FINAL DAY 23:04". 0:46 Jad starts the file. 0:47 Link is in the Stone Tower, but the title shows "Stone". He is tilted to the right as if his back is broken. 0:55 The owl stops talking. Link has the sword you start with, C Left is bow with 0 arrows, C Down is the ocarina of time, C Right is what looks like a deed, however I don't think it's in the game. Note that no "truth" items are equipped. 1:26 Link begins flashing and making noise. 1:36 BEN teleports to Link. 1:48 The final timer begins. 1:51 BEN is fully spawned. 1:52 "Dawn of a New Day" screen is shown. 1:55 Time reset cutscene begins. Link is in Deku form and is in Clock Town. 2:01 Navi says her lines. 2:12 "...started over...d?" Jumbled and note that there is an extra letter. 2:14 Camera is stuck. 2:23 Link enters the Clock Tower. 2:26 "You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?" 2:33 Screen turns bright white. 2:34 Link is in Termina Field. He now has the Deku mask equipped at C Left. A strange song is heard in the background. 2:56 Link sees the happy mask salesman, Epona, skull kid, and BEN. 3:28 The happy mask salesman's head is following Link. 3:45 Link takes out the ocarina of time and sound is heard, like when you are supposed to take out the ocarina. 3:51 Link plays the Song of Healing. 3:58 Happy mask salesman's face flashes on screen with a skull kid scream and Link bursts into flames and dies. The game gets very glitchy. 4:12 "You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?" Happy mask salesman laugh is heard. 4:17 Link putting on the Zora mask is shown reversed. 4:19 Link putting on the Zora mask regular is shown. 4:23 '''Link trasforms into the Zora. 4:25 Link now has the Zora mask equipped at C Left. Only 2 and 3 quarters of a heart are filled. 4:30 Zora Beach song backwards is heard. 4:35 Epona is heard. 4:39 Link gains a heart. 4:45 Link rolls toward Epona. 4:48 Link throws the zora boomerangs. 5:34 Link looks at BEN. 5:40 A strange light flashes and a strange sound is heard. 5:44 Link drowns as Zora Link. 5:59 The game resets. 6:05 Rotating Majora's Mask. 6:14 Jad pushes start. 6:15 The files "BEN" and "DROWNED" appears. (BEN DROWNED) The song you hear when you die is also heard. 6:23 Video ends. '''jadusable.wmv 0:00 Link is at the save owl in Ikana Canyon. He has 88 ruppees, 11 hearts, the gilded sword. C Left is bow with 15 arrows, C Down is the mask of truth, and C Right is the ocarina of time. The magic bar is full and he is missing half a heart. It has just turned 2 o clock in-game and it is the final day. 0:08 Link equips then unequips mask of truth. 0:12 Link takes out the bow, doesn't fire and then equips and unequips the mask of truth. (This is probably important). 0:15 Link pauses the game. His inventory (from the top left corner) is the ocarina of time, bow with 15 arrows, fire arrow, ice arrow, 30 bombs (max), 0 bombchus, 20 sticks (max), 0 Deku nuts, 1 magic bean, 0 powder kegs, 1 photo (max), the lens of truth, hookshot, fairy sword, and 4 bottles each with poes. 0:18-0:39 Link moves the cursor over the following: magic beans, Deku nuts, sticks, bomchus, bombs, (to masks), Deku mask, fairy mask, stone mask, blast mask, blank, keaton mask, (to stats), Goht's remains, blank (Twinmold), Gyorg's remians, blank (Twinmold), Goht's remains, mirror shield, gilded sword, blank (Song of Storms), Song of Soaring, blank (Epona's Song), Song of Soaring, blank (Epona's song), New Wave Bossa Nova, blank (Elegy of Emptiness). 0:40 Link closes the inventory. 0:57 Link enters the exterior of the Ikana Temple. 1:12 Navi dings, Link ignores it. 1:15 Link enters the temple. 1:23 Redead screams and freezes Link. 1:25 Link rolls, Navi dings, and when he stands up he kills a redead. 1:27 Link has 93 ruppees. 1:28 Link kills all the redeads. 1:30 Link attempts to destroy the sun block but fails due to being too far away. Time changed to 3 o clock in-game. 1:36 Link destroys the block while he now has 101 ruppees. 1:40 Link has 108 ruppees. 1:47 Link enters the next room. 1:56 Link pauses the game. He highlights the following: magic beans then across left to masks, deku mask, fairy mask, mask of scents, goron mask, back to items, ocarina of time, bow, bombchu, bomb, bombchu, sticks, deku nuts, hookshot, fairy's sword, hookshot, fairy's sword. Link then equips the fairy's sword while UNEQUIPPING THE LENS OF TRUTH. '''Link then highlights: hookshot, lens of truth, pictograph box. Link unequips the fairy's sword while he equips the pictograph box to C Down. 2:21 Link unpauses. 2:22 Link checks the pictograph box, showing a picture of the happy mask salesman with the BEN statue. 2:28 Link selects no to the "Keep this picture?" box. 2:33 Link pauses. He highlights: pictograph box, pweder keg, bombs, to masks, to items, ocarina of time, bow, bombchus, sticks, deku nuts, magic beans, fairy's sword, hookshot. Link unequips the pictograph box while equipping the hookshot. 2:42 Link unpauses. 2:45 Link opens the door. 2:48 Cutscene begins. 2:50 Skull is talking (forgot the name). 3:20 You shall remember this (jumbled): Elegy of emptiness plays. 3:35 Link begins playing the Elegy of Emptiness. 3:47 Link begins moving as if he is dizzy. 3:50 BEN is spawned. 4:21 Link is stuck in the wall. '''4:23 Battle song begins. 4:30 Strange being is seen. 4:36 Link is unstuck. 4:38 Skull Kid's laugh is heard slowed down. 4:42 Link is killed. 4:53 "Why is he smiling? The father?" 5:00 Link is in the graveyard. He is getting up. 5:11 "The melody that summons the tears of angels rests here." 5:30 "The soul of a brave soldier from Ikana rests here." 5:33 Strange sound is heard. 5:47 Strange sound. 6:00 "A vessel that holds wandering spirits rests here." 6:03 Link falls into the grave. 6:10 "It'll be our little secret, okay?" 6:13 Happy mask salesman laugh is heard. 6:17 Link is in the twisted path. 6:33 BEN is seen. 6:34 Error noise and game freezes. 6:40 Black screen. 6:42 "You can't run." 6:45 Link is shown with the happy mask salesman and BEN. Song of Healing reversed is heard. 7:01 BEN teleports in front of Link. 7:05 Screen is black. 7:09 "Please... help me..." 7:13 OOT screen of Link's house is flashed quickly. Game resets. 7:19 Majora's Mask is rotating toward the camera. 7:22 Jadusable presses start. 7:24 Two files are shown. One is Link while the other is MATT. 7:41 Video ends. day four.wmv 0:00 BEN can be seen in the background. Link has 17 ruppees, 4 full hearts, and his magic bar is slightly low. C left is bow with 12 arrows. C down is lens of truth. C right is ocarina of time. 0:01 BEN begins to teleport but Link leaves to West Clock Town (WCT) at 0:03 0:05 Link is in WCT. Floor is missing, song of healing backwards is playing. 0:19 Link enters the dojo. 0:31 BEN teleports to Link's location. 0:46 Link attempts to slice BEN. He swings 4 times. 0:54 BEN teleports again. 1:07 the Happy Mask Salesman's face flashes while Skull Kid's scream is heard. Note at 1:08 Link is facing us and then quickly flips back over. 1:14 scream is heard again. 1:20 Link enters the Bomber's Secret Tunnel. Song of Healing is playing backwards. 1:33 BEN teleports to Link's location. 1:40 BEN teleports. 1:47 BEN telports. 1:52 BEN teleports. 1:56 Link is in South CT. Note that he lost one arrow. 2:07 Redead scream. 2:08 Dawn of A New Day screen. 2:10 lines appear under the screen. 2:13 Link is at the top of the Clock Tower. Skull Kid is floating and Ikana Canyon music is heard reversed. 2:40-2:43 Link uses 3 arrows on Skull Kid. 2:43 Skull Kid says "That won't do you any good. Hee, hee." 2:45 Link floats in the air and dies. 2:54 Skull Kid laughs. 2:58 Link is on top of Clock Tower again. He is missing one heart and some magic. 3:07 Link picks up some magic, filling his bar. 3:10 Link floats and dies. 3:23 Link is on top of the Clock Tower again. He is missing one heart and has a full magic bar. 3:28 Link pulls out the ocarina and Navi says her line. 3:36 Link begins playing the song of time but dies before he's finished. 3:55 Link is on top of the Clock Tower again. He is laying dead. He is missing one heart with a full magic bar. 4:21 "You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?" appears on screen. 4:23 '''the happy mask salesman laughs. 4:27 Majora's Mask appears along with Skull Kid's quick scream. 4:31 the game starts with Majora's Mask spinning. 4:39 Jadusable presses start. 4:41 the file "YOURTURN" is shown. 4:49 Jadusable selects the YOURTURN file. It has 3 hearts and nothing else. 4:53 Jadusable starts the YOURTURN file. 4:57 Link is laying dead again on the Clock Tower's top. 5:01-5:17 Skull Kid laughs. 5:18 the game starts again. 5:22 Jad presses start. 5:24 the files "YOURTURN" and "BEN" are shown. 5:30 video is over. '''h b i s r ea l video The title: The title is spaced as follows "h(space)b(space)i(space)s(space)r(space)ea(space)l" It is important to note that each letter has one space in between except for "ea" which are the only two letters together. The video: 0:01 the text "4:09 AM(?) making me play the game again. It tells me" 0:06 the text "6:(I can't read it) pm (?) DROWNED (?)" 0:15 the text "8:08 pm (?) somethings appeared but its not like the other...no" 0:20 the text "9:09 pm (?) of CHILDREN.wmv playthrough" 0:28 black screen. 0:29 dark house with windows/doors. A heartbeat is heard. 0:33 heartbeat speeds up. 0:39 A screen is shown with two people, not sure who they are. 0:46 The camera arrives at a door leading to a pool (drowned?). Heartbeat stops. 0:49. the text "clear my thoughts" can be seen. Under it, the text "Try again" is shown. A Youtube search brings up a song called Clear My Thoughts by Yung Meez. Probably unrelated. Tags of the video When clicking on the tags, first video that is shown is in quotations. break - "Three Days Grace-Break" Three days, Majora's Mask. hubr - "A Holly HUBR Christmas" I don't know if this relates to anything. Note: The next video is Japanese and when the titile is translated, it says "The departure! You closed the door on ~!". It is about train and station announcements. (Read 00012) 00012 - "00012" Seems like a family video. In the comments, n00b64thewrath says that it has no relevance, 00012 is the user kelbris. I'm not clear on Arc 2, so I can't really help here. The playlist "00012" is listed, the first 3 videos shown are "Morning Train Music Video" "Sheena Easton - My Baby Takes The Morning Train" and "The Paragons- Tide is High". Notice that both hubr and 00012 have videos relating to trains, and that 00012 has a playlist with a video called Tide is High. Tides relate to the moon. warn - "WARN PowerPlant Dual Force" Probably unrelated. incomplete - "Sisqo - Incomplete" Probably unrelated. not - unrelated the - unrelated real - unrelated fail - unrelated to - unrelated communicate - "6. How Do We Communicate?: Language in the Brain, Mouth" probably unrelated tyler - unrelated look - unrelated closely - "Those Who Doubt the NWO Conspiracy...Listen Closely" Probably unrelated isnt - unrelated only - unrelated one - unrelated day - "Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (SUB) - 2 - The First Day" Possibly related. Description reads: "A glimpse into the past reveals the pain and desperation that drove the Elric boys to break alchemys greatest taboo ... " Time is a huge gameplay element in Majora's Mask. four - unrelated reach - "Eyes Set To Kill "Reach" " (They took my eyes) Possibly related. you - unrelated soon - Probably unrelated Kingkariko 23:57, March 3, 2011 (UTC) "Clear my thoughts" You mentioned that the video ends with "clear my thoughts." It also says "try again" underneath that. You should probably jot it down. Teamrocketspy621 23:26, February 28, 2011 (UTC)